


Three Gems and a Baby Diamond

by tlok_is_bad



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Episode: s04e11 Three Gems and a Baby, Gen, Spoilers for Episode: s05e18 A Single Pale Rose, Spoilers for Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 04:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlok_is_bad/pseuds/tlok_is_bad
Summary: What if Pearl had pulled out Steven's Gem inThree Gems and a Baby? Oneshot.





	Three Gems and a Baby Diamond

"Everyone calm down," says Pearl, staring at baby Steven's gem. "Look. We can all see her. She's right there! She just can't reform because she's got this... _baby_ around her." Picking up Steven, she says, "Rose, I know you're in there. I can let you out.” She reaches toward the pinkish gem. “We’ll be… _together_ … again.”

Garnet and Amethyst look on as Pearl grips the edges of Steven’s gem. The baby giggles at the touch, causing Pearl to flinch. But she has a mission. She has to free Rose. Doubt crawls through her mind; _Rose wanted this so bad_ , she thinks, but she just can’t handle it. These last few months have been torture for her. For everyone. _This is what she wanted. I shouldn’t be disobeying her. Disobeying My Diamond._ She tries to convince herself not to do it, but nothing can stop her now. Not even Rose’s command, because when she took on the identity of a quartz soldier for good, Pink Diamond could no longer control Pearl’s every action.

She considers that pulling out the gem could, however, break Her Diamond’s final order, but nothing had happened yet. Nothing would happen; _“Let’s never speak of this again.”_ — those were her exact words.

Pearl, horribly aware of her audience, grips tight and pulls. Steven is no longer laughing. He’s crying. He cries so loud the van’s electricity cuts out (Pearl is brought back to the memory of the Diamonds’ sound-based powers… the Corruption, in particular). She rips the gem out of the human infant, who falls silent. She can see that he’s trying to cry, but he can’t; he’s too tired. He looks almost grey and extremely ill. His breathing is fast and shallow. She can’t focus on anything besides that, until—

“ _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!”_ yells Amethyst.

“That’s…” Garnet chokes up. Her form begins to dissipate. “That’s not a rose quartz.” She falls apart, and Ruby and Sapphire are on the floor of the van.

Pink Diamond’s gem rises into the air, glowing almost white. Her original form appears, still glowing, squished down by the confines of the van. It changes shape, gem rotating, shrinking down to the form of Rose Quartz. Pearl begins to cry, half from joy and half from the terror of not knowing what she has done to the baby. But then…

The form changes shape once more, still glowing, and shrinks even further to mirror the infant. It floats softly to the ground before fully forming, a pink replica of Steven.

Dumbfounded, Pearl tries to speak. “R-Rose?” Nothing. “M-M-My D-Diamond?”

The pink Steven rises slightly above the ground, silent, and floats over to Steven. His breaths are now sharp, few, and far between. Pink baby Steven lands on top of his human counterpart, and the latter begins breathing more normally, laughing even. The so far emotionless gem half smiles for a second before giggling alongside the “other” baby, and the two begin to glow. They fuse.

Steven is fine.

The others, on the other hand… have some things to talk about.


End file.
